Une Mélodie de nouveautées
by MlleLipsy
Summary: Melody, la dragon Slayer antique, l'amie d'enfance de Natsu et un véritable aimant à problème.. Découvrez ses aventures !  Personnage Hiro Mashima sauf ceux dont on entend pas parler dans le manga, créés par moi :D
1. Chapter 1

« Les enfants, venez par ici s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais à tous vous poser une question..

- Oui, maître ? répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- J'ai reçu il y a peu, une lettre du conseil de la magie à propos des Dragon Slayers. Pour élargir leur connaissance des dragons, ils aimeraient savoir de combien de type il en existe. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'il existe 5 dragons uniquement. J'aimerais savoir si vous connaîtriez d'autres Dragon Slayers que Natsu, Gadjil et Wendy.

- Il y en a deux autres ? Waa, mais c'est génial sa ! Je veux les rencontrer moi ! s'excita Natsu.

- Je connais la dragonne de l'eau, annonça Mirajane après une longue hésitation. Elle s'appelle Alias, et si je me rappelle bien, elle connaît sa magie d'un dragon nommée Calio.

- Une Dragonne de l'eau ? Mmh.. Reste à découvrir qui est le dernier Dragon Slayer. Mais à ma connaissance, le dernier dragon existant serait Medalius Terré, la dragonne originelle. Si quelqu'un à appris d'elle, il pourrait être plus que surpuissant, et..

- Excusez-moi ? Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, le coupe une jeune inconnue. »

Cette jeune fille était d'une beauté éblouissante. Une silhouette fine, des formes généreuses, un visage agréable à regarder, de longs cheveux bruns bouclant sur quelques mèches, et deux grands yeux verts, dont l'un assez particulier. Son œil gauche était marqué d'une petite croix en haut à gauche. Une petite croix noire.

« Je m'appelle Melody, et j'aimerais intégrer cette guilde. »

Il y eu un petit silence. Melody avait fait de l'effet en arrivant ainsi, au beau milieu d'une discussion importante. Natsu s'approcha d'elle, et la regarda de haut en bas.

« Tu sais, cette guilde n'est pas là pour accueillir tous les gens de passage, nous, on est des mages, des puissants mages, donc si tu veux entrer dans cette guilde, tu vas devoir te mesurer à moi.

- Natsu, c'est irresponsable, tu sais très bien que la puissance n'importe pas ! insista Makarov.

- Mais je veux la voir combattre, au moins pour déterminer si elle est digne d'une Fairy Tail !

- Natsu, hmm ? Je vais accepter le défi, mais ne regrette pas trop ton choix quand je t'aurais mis KO, le défia Melody.

- Alors là, no problem, tu vas vraiment pas être déçue ! »

Ils sortirent de la guilde pour aller sur un terrain vague, à l'écart de la guilde. Natsu sautillait, tout excité de pouvoir se battre. Il avait besoin de libérer son énergie de temps à autre. Lucy regardait Melody, d'un air inquiet. Elle se demandait s'il était vraiment bien d'avoir comme premier adversaire Natsu. Mais Melody était déterminée, cela se lisait sur son visage. Ils arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes de marche. Natsu et Melody se positionnèrent face à face. Celui-ci s'embrasa à une vitesse fulgurante. Melody, elle, ferma son œil gauche pour le rouvrir aussitôt. Celui-ci était devenu bleu. Mais ceci ne choqua pas Natsu.

« Attention.. Prêts ? Que le combat .. COMMENCE ! »

Melody fit apparaître deux colonnes d'eau autour de Natsu avant de les refermer sur lui. Celui-ci fût propulsé quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se reprendre, et de courir dans sa direction pour effectuer un poing du dragon. Elle esquivait agilement. Melody n'avait aucun mal à éviter les attaques, bien qu'elles soient d'une vitesse étonnante. Elle referma son œil pour le rouvrir totalement blanc. Melody créa des pics de glace aux endroits où Natsu s'arrêtait. Il avait du mal à comprendre sa magie. Mais il tenait bon.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez cette fille.. Non pas ses attaques, elles sont tout à fait communes, mais.. Elle peut utiliser à la fois l'eau et la glace, remarqua Mirajane.

- Avec de la technique, il est facile de transformer une matière première comme on veut. Cela relève de la technique, lui apprit Makarov. »

La lutte acharnée entre nos deux mages continuait.

« Colonne... De glace ! »

Des pics apparurent, nombreux, aiguisés, jusqu'à en recouvrir tout le sol. Natsu commençait à s'énerver. Elle se mit en appui contre un glaçon puis, saut en l'air.

« Ailes du dragon de feu ! »

Melody prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger, vu qu'elle utilisait son énergie pour glacer tout le paysage. Elle serra le poing et fit exploser la glace.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, proposa Melody.

- Si tu me le demande, c'est OK. »

Natsu s'entoura d'énormes flammes, d'un rouge flamboyant, avant de faire apparaître un immense dragon derrière lui. Il avait réveillé la puissance du dragon. Melody referma son œil pour le faire apparaître dans une couleur jaune extrêmement menaçante. Natsu se jeta sur elle. Elle esquiva avant de libérer des éclairs foudroyants sur son adversaire. Il les esquiva, non sans peine, avant de lui faire parvenir un supplice du dragon, qu'elle ne pût éviter.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange chez cette fille.. Polon, s'il te plaît, utilise ton radar pour nous dire si elle combat vraiment seule.

- J'ai déjà vérifié, Maître, elle est toute seule. »

Après avoir mis Natsu au sol, elle profita de cet instant pour l'entourer de racine, l'emprisonner dans de la glace, et le foudroyer une dernière fois. Tout cela en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, et en récitant les "formules" appropriées. Natsu était vaincu. Melody tomba à genoux, puis se mit à respirer de façon saccadée. Tout le monde accourut autour des deux combattants. La lutte acharnée avait révélée des pouvoirs extraordinaires de la part de Melody.

« Natsu, Natsu, tu m'entends ? demandait Happy, inquiet.

- On peut dire qu'elle lui a mis la pâtée. C'est la première défaite de Natsu, on dirait, s'exclama Canna. »

Natsu se redressa avant de retomber aussitôt.

« Natsu ! cria Lucy, totalement inquiète.

- Je vais bien, mais.. j'ai plus d'énergie et je suis bien amoché, on dirait.. dit-il avec un grand sourire.»

Melody se releva, avec peine, avant de s'approcha de Natsu. Elle écarta Lucy puis posa ses mains à quelques centimètres du corps de Natsu, avant de l'entourer d'une lumière bleue. Tout le monde s'approcha d'elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque la lumière disparut, toutes les blessures de Natsu avaient disparues. Il se releva, puis tendit la main à Melody, qui était agenouillée, complètement épuisée. Elle la prit puis se releva.

« Merci à toi, Melody ! T'es vachement forte pour une magicienne ! En plus, tu maîtrises beaucoup de magie ! Tu as mon autorisation pour rejoindre Fairy Tail ! »

Erza lui frappa un grand coup sur la tête.

« Comme si on avait besoin de ton avis pour intégrer des membres dans la guilde, crétin ! »

Melody se mit à rire. Lucy la regardait d'un air à la fois étonné et impressionné. Makarov s'approcha de notre magicienne, accompagné de Mirajane qui portait le tampon de la guilde.

« J'ai le plaisir de t'accueillir à Fairy Tail ! annonça le Maître. »

Mirajane lui appliqua un tampon au symbole de Fairy Tail sur l'épaule. Le symbole était aussi vert que ses yeux. Elle regardait son bras, émerveillée.

« Néanmoins, j'ai une grande question à te poser. Au cours du combat, tu nous as montré une maîtrise parfaite de presque tous les types de magie. Et en t'observant bien, on a pu constater que ton œil changeait de couleur en fonction de l'élément utilisé. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer sa ?

- Ah, sa.. " »

Elle commença à tousser avant de tomber à genoux par terre.

« Je pourrais bien vous l'expliquer, mais, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi me reposer avant.. »

Elle s'effondra par terre, inconsciente.

Grey dut porter Melody jusqu'à la guilde sur le trajet du retour. Elle fût allongée sur l'un des canapés, entourée de presque la totalité des autres membres. Melody ne faisait pas de beaux rêves. Son visage se crispait très souvent, et il lui arrivait de serrer le tissu du canapé avec des mains hésitantes.

" Pour.. "

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille.

" Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée... Natsu ? "

Il y eut une stupéfaction générale. Le principal intéressé s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur la table face au canapé pour observer Melody de plus près. Lucy était juste derrière lui, accompagnée de Grey et Erza.

" Sauve moi.. Natsu.. tu me l'as.. promis."

Natsu fit les yeux ronds. Melody, Melody, Melody. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Soudain, il comprit. Et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Il se souvint d'elle. De nombreuses images défilèrent dans sa tête. Melody ouvrit les yeux lentement, réveillée par le geste doux mais également brusque du dragon. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle ne sut quoi dire.

" Euuh.. Na.. Tsu ? "

Il la lâcha tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fixait ses yeux verts, et cette petite croix noire qui ornait son oeil gauche.

" Natsu, tu la connais ? demanda Lucy, curieuse.

- C'est bien elle, c'est bien la Melody que j'ai connu. Il y a 6 ans, juste après qu'Egnir est disparu. "

Lucy fût étonnée. Melody avait les larmes aux yeux.

" Alors, tu n'as pas oublié ? Lorsque l'on se battait, j'ai cru que tu m'avais totalement oubliée..

- Disons que je me suis surtout concentré sur le combat, répondit-il avec un air idiot.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Erza, Natsu est un idiot dont la mémoire ne peut dépasser une heure environ.

- Hé, c'est ma bêtise qui vous sauve tout le temps, hein ! "

Melody se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin, mielleux et agréable. Natsu lui adressa un sourire comme lui seul était capable de faire.

" Mais nous avons toujours de petites choses à régler, Melody, annonça le Maître, entrant dans la pièce. En particulier pour.. ces pouvoirs.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je me présente, je suis Melody Terraihus, la jeune Dragon Slayer de Medialus Terré. J'ai été adaptée à toutes les magies, et mon oeil gauche est comme un "déclencheur" de pouvoir. En gros, lorsque j'utilise une certaine magie, il prend la couleur de son élément.

- Mais au cours de la bataille, tu n'as pas utilisé une seule fois une magie de dragon, remarqua Mirajane.

- Ah oui, sa.. "

Natsu et Melody baissèrent la tête.

" Je pense que le mieux, c'est de raconter absolument tout, vu que cela concerne également Natsu. "

Tous les membres de la guilde se regardèrent, puis, le Maître les coupa.

" Qu'il en soit ainsi, Melody, raconte nous. "

Elle adressa un regard hésitant à Natsu, qui acquiesça. Elle avait besoin de son accord pour dévoiler ce genre de secrets, qui plus est, douloureux comme il le faut. Melody prit une grande inspiration, puis, elle commença son récit.

C'était ce 7 juillet 777. Ce fameux jour où tous les dragons se sont envolés. Lorsque j'ai réalisé la disparition de Medialus, j'étais désespérée. Je ne pouvais pas partir d'ici. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Natsu. Il était parti à la recherche de Egnir, déterminé. Lorsqu'il m'a vu là, toute en pleurs, désespérée, je crois qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié envers moi.

" Hé, toi là.. Tu fias quoi ici ? C'est dangereux ! C'est la terre des dragons ! D'ailleurs, t'en aurais pas vu passer un par ici ?

- Medalius.. Medalius est partie ! "

Il s'était reconnu dans ma situation. Lui comme moi savions que si deux des dragons étaient partis, il y avait de grandes chances que d'autres se joindraient à eux.

" Bon.. Viens avec moi, pour le moment. On les cherchera ensemble."

Nous sommes partis à la recherche des dragons, seuls, mais pleins d'ambitions. Il était facile de vivre avec tant de magie à notre disposition. Construire une cabane avec la magie de la terre, faire griller des poissons à l'aide de la magie du feu. Construire une barrière de sécurité toute faite de foudre. Nous vivions ainsi, arpentant plaines et champs pour retrouver nos dragons. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure, une nouvelle découverte. Mais de dragon, point de traces.

" Tu crois qu'on les retrouvera un jour ? demanda la petite Melody.

- Tant qu'on y croit, on peut les retrouver ! "

Le feu de la détermination brûlait en nous. Et puis, un jour, nous trouvâmes une Guilde Temporaire, dans un village. Une guilde temporaire, c'est une genre de guilde regroupant des mages, mais qui n'effectuent pas de missions. Au lieu du tableau des missions, il y a le tableau des guildes. C'est un endroit pour prendre de l'expérience avant de rejoindre une vraie guilde. Nous y avons séjourné plusieurs jours, afin d'arpenter la région de fond en comble. Et puis, un matin, Natsu est parti. Il m'a laissé seule, dans cette guilde. Je connaissais son tempérament, et le fait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je me sentais seule. J'ai continué de vivre dans cette guilde, en cherchant une bonne guilde officielle pour commencer. Et un jour, elle est venue. Lacy. Elle cherchait une guilde, elle aussi. Elle partageait ma chambre, et gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi. Lorsqu'elle a appris que j'étais une chasseuse de dragons, elle est passée à l'attaque. a cette époque, j'étais trop faible pour me défendre convenablement, et elle m'a emmenée, un soir, dans les environs de minuit. Lacy est la mage la plus puissante de sa guilde. Plus précisément, elle dirige une guilde clandestine. Elle cherche à se débarasser des dragons, car selon elle, c'est notre faute, aux Dragon Slayer, si les dragons ont quittés la Terre. Elle s'imaginait des choses comme quoi les Dragons défendaient la population et veillait sur la planète. Elle ne sait pas qu'ils sont totalement indépendant. Alors, elle veut détruire le pouvoir des Dragon Slayer pour les faire revenir. Lacy m'a enfermée, et torturée jusqu'à ce que j'avoue l'emplacement des dragons, que je ne connaissais évidemment pas. Et puis, elle est passée à l'attaque. Elle a scellé mes pouvoirs de dragons. Lacy ne m'a laissé que les pouvoirs des mages communs. Cette croix, c'est le symbole qu'elle y a laissé. C'est le sceau qui scelle mon côté Dragon. Et puis.. Natsu est intervenu. Il était retourné à la guilde pour m'apporter les dernières nouvelles sur les dragons. Lorsqu'on lui a appris que j'avais été enlevée, c'est presque s'il a tué tout les gens présents ici qui n'avaient pas bougés pour m'aider. Il est venu seul, et s'est battu contre Lacy. Il a perdu. Mais il a profité de ce combat pour me libérer. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider à anéantir Lacy, j'étais complètement dénuée de pouvoirs. Nous nous sommes enfuis le plus loin possible.

" Elle m'a retiré tout ce que j'avais, elle m'a retiré mes pouvoirs de dragon ! pleurait Melody.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Natsu d'un ton déterminé. je te sauverais, et j'éclaterais le sceau quoi qu'il m'en coûte, même si je dois le payer de ma vie ! "

J'étais rassurée à ses côtés. J'avais confiance en lui. Et puis, il a trouvé une guilde où se poser. Fairy Tail. J'avais envie de le suivre, mais entre temps, une famille très riche m'a achetée. Personne n'avait vu que j'avais une fois de plus disparue. Mais le soir avant qu'il ne parte, Natsu m'avait fait une promesse.

" Je te promets que je te sauverais ! Je deviendrais très fort, et tu verras, on trouvera un moyen de battre Lacy pour te libérer ! C'est promis ! "

Toute la guilde paraissait ébahie. Melody avait raconté son histoire sans être une seule fois coupée, même s'il lui arrivait de faire des pauses en repensant à quelques évènements.

" La suite est encore trop douloureuse à raconter pour moi, je suis désolée. Néanmoins, j'aimerais pouvoir être une véritable membre de Fairy Tail. J'en ai entendu de nombreuses éloges sur son travail comme de nombreuses critiques sur sa façon de garder les choses intactes, mais je veux intégrer cette guilde du mieux que je peux.

- Sur sa façon de garder les choses intactes, hein ? Natsu, tu peux peut-être lui éclaircir les choses, non ? suggéra Erza.

- Héé, y'a pas que moi qui démolit tout, y'a aussi.. Euh.. Grey, tiens !

- Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi, l'allumette !

- T'as dit quoi là ? Répète, pour voir, l'iceberg ?

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, Melody. Tu es désormais une membre à part entière, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas sur la façon pour toi d'intégrer cette guilde. Déjà maintenant, tout le monde te considère comme une amie. Travaillons dur tous ensemble !

- Je ferais de mon mieux, Erza ! "

Et comme à leur habitude, ils firent une grande fête pour célébrer l'arrivée de Melody.

" Au fait, Natsu, à quoi ressemblait Melody quand elle était petite ? demanda Lucy.

- Bah.. Elle était petite.. Et brune, avec des yeux verts. "

Lucy poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers la principale intéressée.

" Quand j'étais petite, j'avais des doigts extrêmement fins, un visage un petit peu plus rond, et des yeux beaucoup plus pétillants ! Et j'avais une cicatrice sur la joue droite ! Quand j'ai été adoptée par Medialus Terré, j'ai tenté de résisté et je me suis ouverte à cause de ses écailles extrêmement coupantes. Et je portais souvent des robes, si je me souviens bien. "

Lucy la regarda de haut en bas. Un short noir, un débardeur coupé en "triangle" sur son ventre vert.. Le style vestimentaire de Melody avait bien changé. De plus, elle était passée rapidement des ballerines blanches aux bottes noires. Melody se sentait un peu gênée, elle n'aimait pas être dévisagée ainsi. Elle s'éloigna vers le bar lorsque Lucy eut fini de la scanner de haut en bas.

" Mira, dit moi.. Y'a-t-il des travaux intéressants en ce moment ?

- Et bien, si tu intègre l'équipe Natsu Lucy et Grey, tu peux sûrement partir pour plusieurs jours dans des quêtes inoubliables.

- Ma magie.. Combinée à celle de n'importe quel Dragon Slayer, peut faire un véritable ravage. Je peux me combiner avec tout le monde. Mais si j'avais mes pouvoirs de Dragon, je serais capable de faire bien plus. Mais pour le moment, je vais faire de mon mieux pour travailler dur !

- Tu as le bon état d'esprit, Melody ! Bonne chance ! "

Melody se rendit au tableau des quêtes, en cherchant quelque chose digne de ce nom.

" Dis, Melody, tu voudrais partir en quête avec nous ? On a déjà un boulot très bien payé, si sa t'intéresse !

- L'argent ne m'importe peu, je veux juste me rendre utile !

- Tu sais, Lucy est très souvent à la recherche de boulot bien payés pour payer son loyer, fit remarquer Happy.

- Bon, bah je vais venir avec vous, si je peux aider Lucy à gagner de l'argent ! "

Dans la soirée, notre petit groupe s'en alla tranquillement. D'habitude, Erza les aurait accompagnés, mais elle était occupée sur plusieurs S quest en ce moment.

" Dites, c'est quoi, la mission ?

- Pour tout te dire, Melody, à part " Détruisez cette guilde " , on en sait pas plus, c'est pourquoi on se rend à Obélius, chez celui qui a formulé cette requête.

- Grey, t'aurais pas un truc à manger sur toi ? demanda Natsu.

- Je pense que c'est dur de transporter des objets déshabillé, ironisa Lucy. "

Melody se mit à rire avec le petit groupe. Natsu n'arrêtant pas de se lamenter d'avoir faim, elle voulut agir. Sur le chemin, elle ramassa des branches et des brindilles, avant de les enflammer royalement.

" Tiens, mange sa et tais toi un peuuu ! cria Melody. "

Il s'empiffra de tout le feu qui entourait les brindilles, avant de se mettre à courir vers Obélius. Melody prit le reste des brindilles et les manea une par une, à la stupéfaction du reste du groupe.

" Bah quoi ? J'ai peut-être plus de pouvoirs de Dragon Slayer, mais je peux tout de même manger mon élément, non ? "

Son oeil gauche état devenu marron. Cela étonnait toujours Lucy de voir ce changement de couleur dans les yeux de Melody.

" Tiens ? Où est Natsu ? remarqua Grey.

- Là-bas, allongé par terre, lui répondit tout naturellement Lucy. Euh.. Allongé par terre ? "

Ils coururent vers lui et le trouvèrent, complètement inconscient, étendu par terre. Melody s'approcha de l'endroit où il était allongé et posa ses mains sur une vitre invisible.

" Je vais demander à Taurus de la casser, porte des esprits !

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Lucy, garde tes pouvoirs pour plus tard, lui proposa Melody."

Cette dernière ferma l'oeil gauche,qui devint violet lorsqu'elle le rouvrit.

" C'est une vitre psychique. C'est un sort très ancien mais c'est dommage, je n'ai pas le temps de l'escalader. Je la remettrait plus tard. Bouchez vous les oreilles."

Ils s'exécutèrent. Melody mit sa main gauche sur la vitre, et laissa la droite dans le ciel.

" Son destructeur ! "

Un son strident fit vibrer la vitre durant de nombreuses minutes. Puis, la vitre explosa dans un grand fracas. Le son avait réveillé Natsu, qui visiblement, avait retrouvé sa détermination d'avant. Melody tomba à genoux pour reprendre sa respiration.

" Hé, sa va Melody ? demanda son ami d'enfance.

- Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je n'aurais pas du écouter le bruit .. "

Elle se releva à l'aide de Lucy et ils pénétrèrent dans la ville, qui semblait endormie. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. personne dans les boutiques.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils marchèrent longtemps sans trouver personne.

" Ooh vous allez vous montrer ? hurla Natsu qui s'embrasait littéralement.

- Natsu, calme-toi ! ordonna Lucy. "

Grey se retourna subitement. Un vieil homme, étrangement calme, les accueillit.

" Vous êtes.. Fairy Tail ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est bien sa ! On est là pour détruire la guilde dont vous avez parlez !

- Natsu, t'enflammes pas trop vite.. demanda Lucy désespérée.

- On a déjà réglé le problème, rentrez chez vous."

Il pointa du doigt un bâtiment en ruine encore entouré de fumée.

" Quoi ? On a marché jusqu'au milieu de la nuit pour rien ? Je vais les causer moi même les problèmes, si c'est comme sa !

- Melody ! la rappela à l'ordre Lucy. "

Lucy était là pour calmer tout le monde, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait. L'équipe du repartir pour Magnolia aussitôt.

" Je veux faire une mission, raah !

- Tu auras d'autres occasions, la rassura Grey.

- Je veux rien entendre d'un exhibitionniste, murmura Melody.

- Je veux dormir. "

Tout le monde se tourna vers Natsu. Lui qui était d'habitude ultra-énergique, annoncer cela comme sa ?

" Natsuu ? Profites pas du fait que je sois là pour te comporter comme un enfant !

- Profites pas du fait d'être à Fairy Tail pour montrer ton côté obscur, alors. "

Melody baissa les yeux et continua de marcher. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Magnolia, ils rencontrèrent de nombreuses personnes aux visages ébahis.

" C'est.. Melody Denmelis ! s'exclama un passant. "

Melody baissa la tête et continua d'avancer.

" Bah, tu t'appelles plus Terrahius ?

- Si, Natsu, mais.. J'ai bien mentionné dans mon histoire avoir été achetée par une famille riche.. C'était les Denmelis. "

Si Melody avait un don, c'était bien celui de surprendre tout le monde. Les Denmelis ont toujours été dans les familles les plus riches du pays, connus pour leurs nombreuses usines de textile.

" Ils m'ont achetés comme un vulgaire animal.. "

La haine se lisait dans sa voix, autant que la tristesse sur son visage.

" J'ai un caractère très dur à apprivoiser. Donc en public, j'étais leur petite princesse, mais au manoir, j'étais une esclave, parfois fouettée , parfois blessée par les pouvoirs des mages. Je ne veux pas être considérée comme leur fille, ragea-t-elle. "

Lucy, Natsu et Grey jetèrent un coup d'œil au bras gauche de Melody, marqué sur l'épaule gauche par de nombreux traits un peu plus foncés que sa peau. De l'autre bras, elle retenait sa tête tout en retenant ses larmes.

" C'est eux qui t'ont fait sa ? demanda timidement Lucy. "

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, la réponse se lisait dans ses yeux.

" Tss, quelle bande de chien ! S'ils coulent pas d'eux-même, c'est à nous de nous en charger. Personne ne touche aux Dragons Slayers, encore moins à ceux de Fairy Tail et à mes amis !

- Natsu à raison, Melody, on va leur rendre une petite visite pour leur régler leur compte, suggéra Grey, prêt à se battre.

- Oui ! C'est le meilleur moyen de leur rendre la pareille. J'ai connu sa, étant une Heartfilia, et Fairy Tail m'a protégé de son mieux !

- Vous allez trop loin, on ne peut pas s'en prendre aux Denmelis ! "

Melody semblait désespérée. Mais que ce soit Lucy, Grey ou Natsu, tous étaient partants.

" Je te l'ai promis, non ? Que je te sauverais ? On détachera toutes ces chaînes qui te retiennent au passé ! Les mais, c'est fait pour sa, non ? "

Melody regardait Natsu, d'un air attendri. Elle se leva, le prit dans ses bras et murmura un simple "merci."

" Merci à tous ! Je suis prête à affronter la réalité ! Mais d'abord, je dois vous dire quelque chose à propos des Denmelis. Les deux "maître" sont des mages. La maîtresse de maison possède une magie marionnettiste. Si vous tombez dans ses fils, elle pourra vous contrôler sans le moindre mal. Et le maître est le plus dangereux. Il peut invoquer des bêtes maudites qui entrent dans votre corps pour répandre un poison mortel. Je les ai déjà vus à l'œuvre, ils sont sans pitié. Et sans les pouvoirs du dragon, je ne peux rien contre eux.

- Ok, une marionnettiste et un .. maître des malédictions ? Du gâteau !

- N'en soit pas si sûr, Grey. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'influence que par leur richesse, leurs pouvoirs sont craints également. "

Après une petite explication sur leurs faiblesses et leurs forces, l'équipe se mit en route pour Avera, la ville des rêves. Même si son nom se portait très mal, car de nombreuses horreurs ont été commis ici, en parti des meurtres. Les garçons étaient loin devant, tandis que les filles traînaient à l'arrière.

" Lucy ? Tu sors avec Natsu, ou Grey ?

-N..non ! C'est impossible que je me retrouve un jour avec l'un de ces deux là !

- Pourquoi ? "

Lucy regarda le ciel qui était d'un bleu impeccable. Ils avaient déjà marché un bon bout de temps, après tout.

" Pourquoi ? Et bien.. Même s'ils m'ont souvent protégés, même si on a vécu de nombreuses choses ensembles, je ne peux pas éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour eux.

- Dit-elle en rougissant. Je te comprends, Lucy. Lorsque l'on a de merveilleux amis, c'est dur de devoir passer à l'amour, comme sa.. "

Soudain, Melody se retourna et ferma son oeil gauche pour le rouvrir, gris. Elle se mit en position de combat et souleva les pierres qu'elle trouvait pour les fracasser les une contre les uatres et provoquer une explosion.

" Hé mais, tu es folle , Melody ? "

Melody attrapa la main de Lucy et se mit à courir.

" Courez ! "

Tout le monde se mit à courir sur le chemin d'Avera. Lorsque Melody tourna la tête, elle put voir ses assaillants. Une troupe de mages les suivaient, cachés dans l'ombre jusque lors.

Elle s'arrêta, laissant une trainée de poussière derrière elle. Elle fît apparaître son œil gauche en rouge, faisant devenir le pouvoir du feu.

" FIRE BLAST ! "

Il y eut une énorme explosion qui fit voler la plupart des mages. Grey, Natsu et Lucy se placèrent à côté d'elle, prêts à combattre.

" Porte des esprit ! Viens à moi, Léo ! "

Loki apparût aux côtés de Lucy. Chacun connaissait son rôle dans la bataille. L'un des mages attaqua Lucy avec la magie de l'eau. Grey la glaça aussitôt avant de la faire exploser dans un grand fracas, ce qui laissa à Loki le temps de riposter vers les assaillants. Natsu et Melody flambaient tout ce qui passait, quand Natsu eut une idée.

" Tu penses qu'on peut combiner nos pouvoirs ?

- Y'a des chances, ouais. "

Ils se postèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se touchant de manière à concentrer la magie du feu. Ils créèrent un immense mur de feu. Puis, avec la puissance nécessaire, ils projetèrent le mur à la manière d'une vague.

" Combinaison ultra-fire. VAGUE DE FEU ! "

La vague fît un ravage, autant sur les mages ennemis que sur la végétation. La puissance de Melody combinée à celle de Natsu rendait les attaques plus que puissantes. Au combat, ces deux là pourraient se révéler véritablement forts. Ils profitèrent du fait que les adversaires soient amochés pour continuer leur route vers Avera.

" Ice Floor ! "

Grey avait gelé le sol derrière eux afin que les mages ne puissent pas les rattraper de si tôt. Ils continuèrent de courir, malgré les efforts que cela demandaient. C'était dur de tenir sur une distance pareille. Malgré tout, tous se donnaient à fond. Melody faisait des efforts surhumains pour concentrer sa magie en même temps qu'elle courrait. Elle utilisait un genre de radar pour savoir s'il n'y avait personne derrière.

" Alors, ils sont après nous ?

-Non.. il n'y a personne ! "

Lucy paraissait inquiète. Melody faisait bonne mine, mais on sentait qu'elle était épuisée. Lorsque ses pieds percutèrent un caillou, elle s'étala par terre, épuisée.

" Héé ! Melody ! Sa va ?

- Oui oui, Lucy. Tout va bieeeeen ! "

Lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, elle retomba aussitôt.

" Pour un Dragon Slayer, le fait d'être interdit de ses véritable pouvoirs nous prive également de notre énergie. J'ai disons.. la moitié de l'énergie normale d'un mage. C'est pourquoi je me fatigue très vite, car j'en fait toujours trop.

- Je pense que de toute manière, il n'y a plus besoin de courir, on peut marcher à présent, assura Grey qui scrutait l'horizon. "

Le petit groupe se remit en route, mais cette foi, à la vitesse inférieure.

" Dis, Melody, lorsque tu réveille le pouvoir du dragon antique, ton œil est de quel couleur, déjà ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu l'es déjà invoqué ..

- C'est exact, Natsu. Car le pouvoir du dragon antique est extrêmement puissant. C'est pourquoi le mieux est d'utiliser mon pouvoir de Dragon Slayer sur les autres éléments. Mais, en tout cas, mon œil devient multicolore. Un genre de dégradé multicolore.

- Sa doit être super beau ! s'exclama Lucy. "

Melody tenta de réveiller le pouvoir du dragon, en vain. Elle se prit une décharge étonnante lorsqu'elle tenta.

" Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lucy, affolée. "

Lorsque la décharge s'arrêta, Melody tomba à terre. Le sceau était devenu rouge. En gros, elle n'était pas qu'interdite de ses pouvoirs. Les utiliser la conduirait à la mort.

" Mmhh.. Sa fait mal.. "

Elle se releva avec peine. Au final, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Avera, il faisait déjà nuit, et Melody n'était plus en état de combattre. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge, où ils furent reçus princièrement.

" Mademoiselle ? Mais que faites vous dans cet état ?

- Aucune raison de vous inquiétez, j'ai vécu bien pire du temps où je vivais.. au château.. Pourrions nous avoir une chambre, s'il te plaît ?

- De suite, Melody. "

Ils furent conduits dans l'une des suites de l'auberge. Venant d'une ville royale, ce n'était pas étrange. La pièce était vraiment immense. Presque toute la pièce était couverte de parures dorées, de tapis de fourrures et de tissus précieux. Le mobilier, lui aussi, révélait du génie. Des lits taillés dans un bois étranger, des tables, des chaises, des armoires, tous taillés dans des bois de la plus grande qualité. Mais la petite équipe se fichait bien de la qualité de l'endroit du moment qu'ils étaient logés. La pièce ayant précisément trois lits, ils fût décidé que Melody et Lucy dormiraient ensemble, et que les garçons dormiraient séparément. Happy, lui, dormirait sur l'un des couffins dorés de la pièce. Melody se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit. Elle regarda alors ses bras, ses jambes, ses mains, tout son corps blessé par la fatigue, par les attaques.

" J'emprunte la salle de bain la première ! "

Melody s'y engouffra avant de se laisser glisser, dos à la porte. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, et laissa ses larmes couler. Elle avait beau être dans l'équipe la plus puissante, elle se révélait inutile, vu sa faiblesse. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa force de Dragon Slayer. Elle se releva, et partit dans la douche sans un mot. Même après avoir pansé la plupart de ses blessures, son corps n'en restait pas moins meurtri de toute part. Elle s'agenouilla, mis sa main sur sa tête et s'entoura d'une lueur bleue. Lorsque la lueur disparut, les blessures avaient disparues. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un haut noir et d'une jupe blanche. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient en désordre dans son dos. Elle semblait changée. Melody se dirigea instantanément vers le lit. Lucy prit un malin plaisir à brosser la magnifique chevelure de Melody. Il régnait une ambiance calme dans la suite.

" Y'a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit, sur moi.. C'est l'une des parties les plus douloureuses de mon passé. Entre ma fuite du manoir il y a deux ans et mon arrivée à Fairy Tail, j'ai fait pas mal de choses.

- Melody, t'as toujours été douée pour tout dramatiser, de toute manière.

- J'étais membre d'une guilde clandestine. "

Il y eut un grand blanc. Lucy fit tomber la brosse par terre. Natsu restait figé.

" J'avais toujours songé à rejoindre une guilde après ton départ, Natsu, et j'avais entendu parler d'une certaine Albias Kokoro. C'était une guilde officielle un peu avant mon arrivée, mais elle était devenue guilde noire depuis que son maître avait plongé dans la folie. Mais je n'en savais rien, et je m'étais joint à eux. J'ai été comprise dans de nombreuses affaires louches, et lorsque je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait, je suis partie. C'est là que j'ai commencé à enchainer les guildes clandestines, mais pas par plaisir : afin de retrouver Lacy. J'en ai exterminé un grand nombre, mais je n'ai jamais retrouvé cette femme. Je me suis longtemps sentie mal après cela. Mais je prenais du plaisir à rentrer et à quitter ces guildes. J'ai commencé à être connue comme "L'oeil du Démon", la mage qui furetait dans les guildes noires afin de retrouver la personne à châtié. Cette réputation s'est vite propagée, et malgré tout, je n'ai pas retrouvé Lacy. J'ai donc cessé mes recherches. Je me suis dit que tôt ou tard, je la retrouverais, de toute manière. Et c'est là que j'ai repensé au fait que cette garce pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Je me suis dit que de toute manière, je serais impuissante devant elle. C'est pourquoi je me suis posée. J'ai décidé de rejoindre Fairy Tail, cette guilde à la renommée formidable,pour oublier et aller de l'avant."

Il y eut un très long blanc. L'ambiance devenait pensante. Melody avait la tête baissée,les larmes aux yeux.

" Je suis désolée, vraiment déso..."

CLAC. Le bruit de la main de Natsu contre la joue de Melody avait résonné dans toutes la pièce.

" Natsu ! s'énerva Lucy"

Melody porta sa main sur sa joue blessée.

" Personne te fera de reproches là-dessus, personne ! Je sais même pas comment tu peux dire être désolée alors que tu t'es libérée toi même d'une problème qui te torturait ! T'as su sortir des ténèbres par toi-même ! Et en plus, c'est pas comme si t'avais vraiment été dans une guilde noire ! Arrête de te faire des reproches pour rien de temps à autres ! Les Dragon Slayer ne sont pas aussi faible ! Alors relève toi et prouve nous que tu vaux mieux que sa ! l'engueulait Natsu. "

Melody n'osait pas relever la tête. Lucy restait bouche bée devant la fureur de Natsu.

" La Melody que j'ai connu se serait rendue compte d'elle même qu'elle avait pas fait sa par plaisir ! Tu l'as dit toi même, c'était pour rechercher celle qui t'avais fait du mal ! que t'ai commis un crime un jour, tant pis ! On est pas des anges ! Alors reprends toi ! Tu vaux bien mieux que sa ! Je voix pas où, dans ton histoire, t'as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ! Mais si tu t'excuse, c'est que +tu nous as pas tout dit ! Et que tu vaux pas mieux que les mages de ces guildes !

- Natsu ! Tu vas trop loin là ! Elle a compris, calmes-toi. "

Grey avait tiré Natsu en arrière de façon à l'éloigner de Melody. Celle-ci laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Si elle s'excusait, c'était pour avoir caché tout cela. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était désolée de s'être incrustée dans cette guilde alors qu'elle avait un passé des moins ambitieux. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était dans ces guildes. Meurtres. Vols. Tout cela,elle y avait participé. Lucy passa ses mains sur les épaules de Melody pour l'attirer contrer elle. Dans un sens, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Natsu s'était emporté. Melody se leva, chaussa ses bottes et se plaça devant le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle donna un coup de pied énergique dans la vitre, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle sauta à travers le trou qui ornait désormais la vitre, avant de se mettre à courir dans la nuit.

" MELODY ! hurlait Lucy à travers la fenêtre. Melody ! "

Lucy se rassit sur le lit avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. C'était pour elle qu'ils étaient venus, et voilà que tout en était déjà à tomber en morceaux. Elle leva la tête vers Natsu. Il est vrai qu'il connaissait bien Melody, mais pourquoi avait-il réagi comme sa ? Grey utilisait sa glace afin de reformer la fenêtre. Tout le monde semblait préoccupé. Dehors, dans la ville, Melody courait. Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un.

" Oh, tu peux pas faire gaffe un peu ?

- Je.. Désolée ! "

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, la contraignant à reculer. Sauf qu'Avera était construite sur un bord de falaise, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Melody, car si elle reculait encore, elle tombait.

" Je ne peux plus utiliser de magie, pensa-t-elle, je suis bien trop fatiguée."

L'homme prit son menton et la regarda bien dans les yeux. Melody le repoussa avec tellement de force qu'elle fût projetée en arrière. Son pied glissa du bord de la falaise. La chute allait être mortelle.

" Kyaaaaaah ! criait-elle jusqu'à en user sa voix."

Elle tentait de se raccrocher au bord des petites branches, en vain. Sur corps percuta le sol à une vitesse fracassante.

Lucy avait entendu son cri. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et se mit à descendre du plus vite possible. Natsu et Grey, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, l'accompagnèrent. Lucy se laissait guider par son instinct. Lorsqu'elle atteint le bord de la falaise, elle se mit à genoux.

" Tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Grey, visiblement embêté d'avoir été entraîné là-dedans.

- Un cri, j'ai entendu un cri ! s'inquiétait Lucy.

- Si c'est votre amie que vous cherchez, les chances qu'elle soit encore en vie sont faibles. Elle a fait une sacrée chute.. les informa une vieille dame."

Il y eut un court moment d'étonnement.

" ELLE EST TOMBÉE ? Comment ? Comment c'est possible ?

- Calmez-vous, mademoiselle. Elle a voulu repousser quelqu'un, et cela lui a demandé tellement d'efforts qu'elle s'en est projetée en arrière.

- Non, non, c'est pas possible ! "

Lucy regardait l'immense distance régnant entre le fond et la falaise. N'importe qui serait mort en tombant de si haut. Lucy se leva, saisit son fouet et sauta.

" Hé mais, t'es folle ! lui demanda Grey "

Lucy s'accrocha à toutes les branches grâce au fouet magique. Lorsqu'elle atteint le fond, elle fût étonnée de la facilité qu'elle avait eu à s'accrocher. Elle rangea le fouet sur sa ceinture, et se mit à arpenter la forêt de long en large, restant près de la falaise, car il était impossible qu'elle se soit envolée jusqu'à la ville voisine. Grey la rejoint grâce à une route de glace, et Natsu grâce à Happy.

" T'es complètement folle, Lucy ! T'aurais pu te tuer !

- Je sais ce que je fais, Grey. Et de nous quatre, la plus blessée sera forcément Melody, alors aidez moi et cherchez là. "

Tous se turent. Lucy s'inquiétait vraiment pour leur amie. Ils ouvrirent chaque buisson, inspectèrent chaque arbre, et regardèrent à chaque intersection s'il n'y avait pas de traces d'elle. Et après une heure de recherche nocturne, ils se reposèrent. Lucy devenait vraiment pensive. Lorsqu'ils reprirent les recherches, elle se dirigea d'entrée vers un endroit où les arbres étaient bien plus fleuris. C'est là qu'elle la retrouva. Melody était allongée sur le sol sec de la forêt, apparemment inconsciente. Lors de sa chute, cette dernière avait percuté le sol de façon fulgurante, avant de rouler un peu plus loin. Lucy et les autres se précipitèrent auprès d'elle. Melody respirait, car son corps se soulevait à un rythme tout à fait normal. Mais son corps était abimé, pleins de traces de terre.

" Elle est en vie, c'est déjà sa.. souffla Lucy.

- Peut-être en vie, mais pas mal blessée quand même, lui répondit Grey. "

Melody reprit conscience quelque temps après. Lucy, Grey et Natsu l'avait portée jusqu'au ruisseau. Lucy avait lavé son visage, de même qu'elle essayait de la réveiller. Melody entrouvrit un œil, avant de l'ouvrir entièrement. Elle fît de même pour l'autre. Elle avait mal dans tout son corps.

" Lu.. cy ? "

En entendant son nom, elle sourit. Melody esquissa un sourire elle aussi. Natsu se tenait un petit peu à l'écart. Lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en était prit à Melody. Cela l'avait énervé d'apprendre qu'elle avait aidé des guildes noires, mais ce n'était pas dans son propre intérêt.. De plus, elle avait su trouver d'elle même la voix de la raison, donc de quoi se plaignait-il ?

Grey avait remarqué que Natsu se torturait l'esprit.

" Tu penses pas que le mieux à faire, c'est d'aller t'excuser ? N'importe qui aurait réagi comme elle, sauf qu'elle, c'est ton amie, nan ? "

Natsu soupira. Il jeta un œil en direction des deux filles. Melody était assise à côté de Lucy, et nettoyait les plaies à l'aide de l'eau de la rivière. Elle utilisait la magie céleste pour transformer l'eau en médicament, et chaque plaie que l'eau touchait disparaissait. Mais elle arrêta après avoir retiré les plus grosses blessures, car cette magie demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

" Merci d'être venue me chercher.. A vous tous.. Mais, comment comptez vous remonter ? "

Il y eut un léger coup de vent. Personne n'avait pensé à remonter.

" Bon, bah tant pis.. Le château se trouve au fond de cette forêt, de toute manière.. Allons-y. "

Elle se leva en s'aidant de Lucy, puis s'étira. Ses membres étaient encore endoloris par la chute, mais Melody était bien réveillée. Elle avait dormi peut-être moins de deux heures, mais elle était pleine d'énergie.

" Melody, avant d'arriver au château, on ne pourrait pas se reposer ? demanda Happy qui s'était posé sur son épaule.

- Si, bien sûr. Il y aura sûrement des habitations derrière le château. Ce sont des maisons que l'on peut louer gratuitement pour être à proximité du château. "

Cela rassura tout le monde. Mais marcher devenait pesant. Tout le monde manquait d'énergie. Heureusement pour eux, ils atteignirent château assez rapidement. Comme l'avait dit Melody, il y avait une foule de petites maisons derrière l'immense château. Mais pour le moment, personne ne prêtait attention à la demeure. Ils inspectèrent chaque maison. Celles marquées d'une croix étaient pleines. Il n'en restait plus qu'une, plus éloignée du château. Ils y pénétrèrent , et une croix rouge s'afficha sur son toit. La maison était bien bâtie. Il y avait trois chambres à l'étage, un salon et une salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée. Tous étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne firent pas long feu. Melody s'endormit au près de Lucy, Natsu au près d'Happy et Grey.. tout seul. La nuit passa en flèche, et lorsque l'aube se leva, tous se réveillèrent petit à petit. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au salon, ils virent leurs bagages accompagnés d'un petit mot.

" Voici les affaires laissées dans la suite, merci de votre passage ! "

Chacun s'habilla de façon naturelle, donc Melody de la façon qu'elle était arrivée à Fairy Tail. Cette dernière sortit à l'extérieur, pour aller s'assoir sur la barrière qui séparait les habitations des champs. Le soleil brillait dehors. Natsu ne tarda à la rejoindre. Ce dernier s'accouda à la barrière.

" Pour hier, je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu emporté.

- Je t'en veux pas, j'avais déjà prévu ta réaction. Même si ça m'a fait dangereusement réagir. Je pensais pas que tu dirais des choses comme sa. Mais bon, tant pis. Je suis vivante, nan ? C'est tout ce qui compte, à présent. Une bataille très importante va commencer. "

Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Natsu et frotta sa tignasse rose comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant. Puis, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et esquissa un sourire aussi brillant sur le soleil. Lucy et Grey les rejoints un petit peu après, mais avaient laissés leurs affaires à l'intérieur de la maison, toujours marquée d'une immense croix rouge. Tous se tournèrent vers le château. Il était temps de commencer.

Happy voletait au-dessus d'eux, vérifiant l'absence d'ennemis. Ils traversèrent le village encore silencieux à cette heure avant de se retrouver face au château. Melody frappa à l'immense porte centrale. Celle-ci s'ouvrit de suite, comme obéissant à Melody. Des domestiques se précipitèrent pour voir Melody.

" Vous êtes revenue, princesse ! Quelle joie de vous retrouvez ! Ce sont vos amis ?

- Je suis pas là pour jouer à l'esclave, aujourd'hui, j'inverse les rôles. Où sont les maîtres ?

- La maîtresse est au salon, et le maître est au bureau. Vous prenez de gros risque, princesse.

- Je sais ce que je fais. "

Les domestiques s'inclinèrent devant Melody. Elle, Natsu, Grey et Lucy purent passer sans problème. Tous suivaient Melody. Une femme, plutôt jeune, les attendaient devant le salon, une hache immense à la main.

" La garde personnelle de la Maîtresse, Hikari. Elle n'est pas très forte, mais, je dis bien mais, elle est extrêmement puissante. "

Deux autres gardes apparurent derrière eux.

" Caya et Kyon. Deux autres gardes. Ceux-ci sont plus dangereux. Mais je vois que notre présence à déjà été remarquée.

- Va retrouver la Maîtresse, on s'occupe de ceux là. "

Melody acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Natsu, Grey et Lucy se mirent en position d'attaque. Grey glaça tout le sol sous eux. Hikari le brisa d'un coup de hache dans le sol. Kyon se jeta sur Natsu, lançant des plumes aussi tranchantes que des lames. La magie de Kyon état assez spéciale, car elle reprenait tout d'un oiseau. Natsu les évita non sans mal, avant de lancer un poing du dragon qu'il esquiva sans mal. Il augmenta sa vitesse avant de se ruer sur Natsu avec une attaque "Serres des faucons" , que Natsu se prit de plein fouet. Hikari et Grey se battait aux armes. Grey invoquait des armes de glace qu'Hikari cassait sans mal. Lorsqu'il l'emprisonna dans une cage de glace, elle en brisa les barreaux aussitôt. Le seul moyen était donc de l'avoir par surprise. Lucy avait invoqué Taurus, et faisait face à Caya. Cette mage était capable de transporter ses ennemis, et elle avec, dans une autre dimension sans qu'ils ne bougent de la pièce initiale. En gros, même s'ils se battaient dans l'autre dimension dans laquelle Caya pouvait tout dominer et tout changer, on pourrait remarquer leurs mouvements dans la véritable dimension. Caya la transporta dans une dimension très sombre, digne d'une histoire noire. Des arbres desséchés, des marais empoisonnés. Caya fît apparaître des monstres de boue que Taurus détruisait à l'aide de sa hache. Mais tous avait à faire à des ennemis plutôt forts. Melody profita de l'agitation pour entrer dans le salon. La Maîtresse, Yuki Denmelis, avait l'air de l'attendre.

" Alors tu es revenue.. Tu as du cran, Melody. Mais crois-tu cela suffisant pour détruite les Denmelis ? Tu connais l'étendue de mon pouvoir.. Viens à moi, Marionnette ! "

Un pantin géant sortit du sol, faisant vibrer les murs, tomber les plantes, les cadres.

" Reprenons ce qui nous appartient.. Melody, tu es à moi ! "

Des fils sortirent des mains du pantin. Melody les esquiva agilement mais avec peine. Ils étaient rapides et également tranchants. Mais si elle se laissait attraper, alors elle deviendrait le pantin à son tour. Elle fît brûler les fils du mieux qu'elle pût, avant de refermer son œil pour le rendre violet. Les attaques psychiques étaient les plus puissantes. Elle fit vibrer la pièce à l'aide d'un ultra-son très puissant. La maîtresse n'en bougea pas. Comme si cela ne l'affectait pas.

Melody changea d'élément et décida de se servir du feu pour continuer. Elle continua à enflammer les fils avant de rebondir sur un mur pour lancer une attaque sur le pantin. Celui-ci lui donna un coup tellement fort que Melody traversa le mur pour se retrouver dans le couloir où la bataille faisait rage. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle se servit de la foudre pour foudroyer la maitresse. Mais celle-ci arrêta l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se leva et se mit face à Melody. C'était un combat acharné qui allait commencer. Yuki, la maîtresse, lui envoya des fils emplis de poison que Melody dut esquiver avec vitesse. Celle-ci répliqua avec un "Fire blast" qui fit bouger Yuki de place. Celle-ci avait sauté en l'air afin de lui envoyer d'autres fils, certains de foudre, d'autres de glace. Il devenait, pour Melody, de plus en plus dur d'esquiver ces attaques. Le pouvoir du dragon était nécessaire pour la battre, mais malheureusement, impossible pour elle de s'en servir.

Dans le couloir, la bataille était rude. Lucy profitait de la diversion qu'effectuait Taurus pour frapper Caya qui esquivait presque à chaque fois avant de se servir de sa dimension pour blesser Lucy. Elle faisait apparaître d'étranges monstres, qui faisait diversion pendant qu'elle s'amusait à l'attaquer. Mais lorsqu'elle invoqua Loki, le combat prit une tournure différente. Loki était fort et réussissait à conter les attaques de Caya et parfois même à la toucher. Mais elle résistait. Lorsque Lucy eut réussit à se débarrasser de la plupart des monstres, elle rejoint Loki pour l'aider à se battre. C'est avec son fouet qu'elle retenait Caya pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais la jeune femme réussit à détruire le fouet avant de commencer à détruire son monde. Si le monde était détruit sans qu'elles ne soient ramenées à la réalité, il pourrait y avoir de graves problèmes. Lucy attrapa Caya avec le fouet magique qui pouvait s'étendre infiniment, et l'envoya dans la marais. Celle-ci en ressortit encore plus furieuse, mais lorsqu'elle se rappela que c'était un marais destructeur de magie, elle fît moins la maligne. La dimension perdit totalement de ses moyens, et Caya ainsi que Lucy furent renvoyées dans le monde réel.

Dans le monde réel, Caya perdait tous ses moyens et devenait vulnérable. Lucy attrapa son fouet pour donner un grand coup à son adversaire qui tomba à terre avant de glisser jusqu'au mur. Loki l'acheva avec sa magie. La belle mage aux boucles noires était désormais hors combat.

Kyon, lui, donnait du fil à retordre au Dragon Slayer. Les plumes qu'il lançait, vives et tranchantes, devenaient de plus en plus dures à éviter. De plus, la vitesse de Kyon était pareille à celle d'un aigle. Natsu commençait vraiment à être énervé. Il lui envoya un hurlement du dragon qui fit partir en cendres toutes les plumes.

" Dis moi le poulet, tu te débrouille plutôt bien ? Mais ne sous estime jamais un dragon ! "

Natsu s'entoura de flammes rougeoyantes. Son côté dragon s'était réveillé. Le supplice du dragon avait mis Kyon à terre, mais grâce à sa vitesse d'oiseau, il était revenu en un rien de temps sur le terrain de combat. La bataille était dans un sens, assez artistique. Natsu n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué. Par contre, Kyon commençait à ralentir. Il avait beau avoir une constitution d'oiseau, les mages usant de leurs pouvoirs n'importe comment se fatigue bien plus vite. C'est le moment qu'attendait Natsu. Il lui fît un poing du dragon, suivi d'un supplice et d'un hurlement, ce qui suffit à Kyon pour être mis à terre. Le second mage était hors combat.

Du côté d'Hikari et de Grey, c'était plus compliqué. Car Hikari n'était pas mage à proprement dit. Elle pouvait changer son arme pour une plus puissante, ou une magique. Et Grey commençait à faiblir de frapper dans le vide. Il se mit en appui contre un mur pour sauter et glacer le sol sous les pieds d'Hikari qui se retourna et tomba par terre. Mais cette dernière changea pour une arme bien plus effrayante. Une immense hache qui laissa Grey en surprise. Lorsqu'elle l'attaqua, il agrippa la lame de la hache pour en glacer le bout. Hikari et Grey se battait de façon rude et sans pitié. La jeune gardienne était douée, mais Grey l'était aussi. Grey profitait des attaques à répétition d'Hikari pour l'emmener dans des pièges de glace qu'elle brisait à chaque fois. A un moment, il fit apparaître ses lances de glace pour capturer Hikari alors qu'elle tournait en rond pour trouver Grey qui avait accéléré grâce à la glace qu'il avait placé sur les murs. Elle se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et lâcha sa hache, que Grey brisa en mille morceaux après l'avoir soigneusement glacée. Hikari ne pouvait plus invoquer d'armes. Et sans armes, elle était totalement impuissante. Elle était assise par terre, reculant à chaque mouvement de Grey qui s'approchait d'elle. Pour l'achever et être sûr qu'elle n'aille pas chercher du renfort, il lui lança une balle de glace de son Esquimau Bazooka.

Les trois gardes avaient été battus. Mais entre Yuki et Melody, c'était une autre histoire. Melody bondissait de murs en meubles, afin d'éviter les fils de pantins de la marionnettiste. Généralement, elle changeait d'élément pour neutralisé celui qui était envoyé. Mais au bout de dix minutes ainsi, elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses mouvements devenaient de moins en moins fluides. Sa fatigue était devenue trop difficile à gérer. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, bien qu'elle se rattrapa à la manière d'un chat. C'est exactement le moment qu'attendait le reste de son équipe pour entrer. Natsu, Grey et Lucy entourèrent Yuki. Cette dernière en profita pour faire apparaître d'autres pantins, bien plus nombreux. Leurs fils capturèrent Melody qui était à court de souffle. Ils pénétrèrent son corps pour manipuler ses gestes, tandis que Yuki contrôlait son esprit. Melody se mit à bouger toute seule.


End file.
